


Of Dragon Fire & Ice

by Ch3rryBl0ss0m365



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Established Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Post-How to Train Your Dragon 2, Pre-Frozen 2 (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ch3rryBl0ss0m365/pseuds/Ch3rryBl0ss0m365
Summary: Hiccup needed to get away from his chiefly duties for a time so he took a much-needed flight with his best bud. They stumble across a land that was oddly familiar to the young chief, but it wasn't until an encounter with an old friend did he realize where he was.
Relationships: Elsa (Disney) & Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Kudos: 8





	Of Dragon Fire & Ice

**Of Dragon Fire & Ice**

He had to get away. There was no way he could spend one more minute there without his head exploding from the pressure. He was very much aware of his duties as chief of Berk, but he still wished his people didn’t rely on him so heavily. Packing up a few essentials, the young chief of Berk took off, outside the Archipelago, to worlds beyond the one he knew. 

After getting a good distance between his island, Hiccup let out a huge sigh of relief. Hearing his dragon let out a few warbles of relief himself, Hiccup patted his friend’s head. “You said it, bud. Glad to get away from all _that_ for a few days.” he gestured back towards the island they had left. 

Toothless let out a whine that resembled a scolding, not very pleased to be leaving on such short notice. Not to mention neglecting their duties as chief and alpha. Nevertheless, the dragon went along with his friend’s request on this abrupt flight. 

“Oh come on, bud. We’ll only be gone for a day or two. Think of it as a diplomatic adventure outside the Archipelago.” 

The pair kept on flying for miles before they reached land. They had a quick bite of their provisions before exploring the island and all of its untold wonders. Something was different about the place, and Toothless could sense it and relayed his thoughts to his rider. 

“Yeah, I agree, bud.” he started, putting his visor back on. “There’s something strange about this place, and yet, so familiar.” mounting his dragon, they took off in flight. 

Almost immediately, the two saw a glaring light coming from one of the mountains and went to check it out. Mountains couldn’t create light, so there had to be something causing it. Upon arriving at the mountain, Hiccup spotted a castle made of some reflecting surface. 

Wanting to take a closer look, but wanting to keep his dragon safe in case there was someone threatening in there. Hiccup dismantled himself and told the night fury to stand guard just in case. Toothless, tried to protest, but Hiccup assured him that he’d be alright. 

Walking up the staircase, Hiccup gawked at what he was feeling as he touched the railing. Ice. That’s what the castle was made of. He whistled at how fine and intricate it looked as if nothing was out of place. Hiccup knocked on the door to see if anyone was there, but there came no response. So, he slowly opened the door. Before walking in, he looked back at his dragon to tell him he was alright. 

His surroundings were nothing beyond spectacular. There was an ice fountain with water flowing through it, a beautiful chandelier on the ceiling that resembled a gigantic snowflake, and a stairwell that led up to a second floor. 

“Wow,” he gawked. “This place is incredible.” Before he could take another step, he found his good leg caught in ice. “Wha-” he tried to pull himself free, but was unsuccessful, so he pulled out Inferno so he could melt it away. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” called out a feminine voice from above, startling him. 

Hiccup heeded her warning but didn’t put his sword away quite yet. He was about to ease the woman’s mind when Toothless barged in. Before he could calm his friend down, ice engulfed the dragon’s paws as well. Toothless was about to blast his paws, but Hiccup put a stop to it before something bad happened. 

“Woah, woah, woah, easy there, bud, easy.” he placed his hand on Toothless’ head, instantly calming the creature down. “Uh, sorry about that. He’s been a little overprotective of me as of late. Long story. Um, do you uh, do you think you can let us go?” he called out, trying to reason with the person who was keeping them captive. 

When he didn’t get a single response, Hiccup feared the person, whoever they were, had left and wouldn’t let them go from their small prisons of ice. 

“Listen, uh,” he began, trying to get the voice to come back. “I-I think we may have gotten off on the wrong foot. I mean, I’ve only got one good one,” he joked, trying to ease the tension in the room. “We’re new to this land and we were simply exploring when we came across this castle. I’m sorry if we were intruding.” 

He was once again met with silence. Hiccup had to find a way to get the woman to listen to him. Or at least free him and his dragon. They had to get back to Berk. They had their duties. 

“Please, there’s gotta be a way to make things up to you. We have duties back where we’re from and we need to get back.”

“How do I know I can trust you? Especially when you have _that_.” 

“Who, Toothless? He’s nothing but a big softy. Ain’t that right, bud?” Toothless let out a confirming warble as Hiccup patted his head. “See?” 

Hiccup heard footsteps descend the staircase and he looked up to see a young woman- not much older than he, he assumed- approach them. Her hair was a shining platinum blonde and was up in a simple french braid. Her outfit was elegant and would befit someone of high status. She was rather quite beautiful, but Hiccup was already betrothed to his love, Astrid, so he shouldn’t be gawking as openly as he was. However, there was something strangely familiar about the woman, but he couldn’t place exactly where he could’ve seen her. 

“Why should I believe anything you have to say? He did just try to attack me after all,” she countered as she did a once over of him. Taking him in as he had done her. 

“What if I showed you?” she looked at him questioningly as she raised an eyebrow. “But uh, you kinda have to let us go to do so.” 

After a minute or so, she hesitantly waved her hand in the air and the ice magically dissipated, releasing him and Toothless. He nodded to her in thanks and then gestured to Toothless. She too nodded and he climbed up on his dragon, offering her his hand. The woman reluctantly took it as he helped her up on the saddle and told her to hang on tight. 

Heading out of the castle, Toothless took to the sky and, as his rider had asked, gently flew through the kingdom. They started low and steady to get the woman used to the feeling. During the flight, the two humans remained silent, letting the sights do the talking, despite having so many questions running through their heads. At first, the woman’s grip was tight around Hiccup, nearly taking the air out of him. Thankfully, as they flew, her grip loosened, allowing him to breathe. 

Taking it as a sign, they took off higher into the sky, just below the clouds. The view was absolutely breathtaking as the beautiful colours danced around them. Although things were silent, it was a nice type of quiet as the two humans were finally becoming comfortable around each other, despite not knowing a thing about one another. 

“Elsa,” she said, breaking the silence between them. “Queen Elsa of Arendelle. And as queen, I’d like to formally welcome the two of you to my kingdom.” 

“Elsa!?” he exclaimed, twisting around to see a confused look on her face. 

“Yes…” she hesitantly replied, narrowing her eyes. “Do I know you?” 

“E-Elsa, it’s me, Hiccup!” he presented himself to her the best he could while riding Toothless, but she didn’t look convinced. “Oh, pardon me.” he realized he had been wearing his helmet the entire flight and took it off. “See?” 

Hiccup watched as Elsa studied his features. He had most certainly aged since the last time they had seen each other. She had as well. From the depths of his memories, he remembered a very young Princess Elsa, no older than five years old. She had her hair up in the french braid she still wears now. They were so young it was obvious they wouldn’t recognize each other at first. For her, it was the ice powers that gave it away. Though he didn’t see it at first. Too busy trying to stay calm while being attacked by ice he supposed. As for him, well, there wasn’t a whole lot that connected him to his younger self besides his eyes and scar. But those were very minor things. 

“Oh, my gods. Hiccup!” she lunged forward a smidge to get close so she could give him a hug. “It’s been too long. So much has changed since we last saw each other. Fifteen years at least, right?” 

He laughed, completely agreeing with the princess- queen. She was a queen now. “Yeah, way too long. It’s been forever since you’ve seen all… this,” he gestured to himself as she laughed at the notion. 

“I should certainly say,” she agreed. “The last I saw you, you didn’t look this good. A talking fishbone compared to what you’ve become now. I’m sure the ladies back home can’t get enough of it.”

“Yeah, well, I’m sorta taken now, so even if they were, they’d have to go through Astrid first,” he chuckled. Just thinking about his lady made the grin on his face grow wider. 

“Wow, a lady’s man. Good for you, Hiccup,” she patted him on the shoulder. “You’ll have to introduce us the next time you come here.”

“Definitely.” 

They sat on Toothless in comfortable silence for a bit until Elsa asked the question Hiccup knew would eventually come. 

“Hey, Hiccup,” he hummed, telling her he was listening. “How… h-how’d you get-”

He turned back to see her pointing towards his prosthetic.“The pegleg?” she nodded slowly. “It’s a long story. It actually has to do with how I met Toothless. Ain’t that right, bud?” Hiccup patted his dragon’s head as Toothless responded with a warble of agreement and content. 

“Tell me?” 

Clearing his throat, Hiccup recounted his entire adventure from becoming the village runt; despite being the chief’s son, shooting down and meeting Toothless, their first flight together, and dragon training, to defeating the red death and waking up without a leg and a changed village. 

“Wow. I had- that’s-”

Hiccup chuckled, “Yeah. It’s a lot. But hey, we Vikings are better off working _with_ the dragons rather than fighting them.” he saw Elsa smiling at the story and lightly patted Toothless on his side. “So,” he began, grabbing her attention, “I’ve told you my story, what’s yours?”

“What do you mean?” she raised an eyebrow at his question. 

“How you became queen,” he explained. 

“I’d have to ask you the same thing,” she responded with a sly smile on her face. “How did you become chief? You didn’t usurp your father, did you?” she joked. 

“Gods no!” he chuckled. “Uh, to answer your question,” he rubbed the back of his neck, not exactly wanting to tell her what happened, but knew he should. “My dad died about a month ago during a battle, leaving me in charge of Berk.”

“Oh, Hiccup, I am so sorry. From what I remember of your father, he was a very good man. So vast and an excellent chief to your people.”

“He was, but it’s alright. I’ve had my time to grieve. But back to you. How’d you become queen?” 

“Well, I guess you can say we have something in common. My parents died when I was eighteen and when I became of age three years later, I became queen of Arendelle. Though, my coronation didn’t exactly go to plan.” 

“Oh?” he raised an eyebrow at her, wondering what she possibly could’ve meant by that. 

Luckily, he didn’t have to wonder very long as she began to explain her own story. How she and her sister, Anna used to be so tight when they were younger, but then after the accident, she had shut everyone out. Then, at her coronation, she had lost control and fled up to the North Mountain, creating the castle he had seen earlier. When she was later confronted by her sister, she had frozen her heart and got captured and imprisoned. When she tried to escape, she was nearly killed by her sister’s fiancé but got saved by said sister. After that, she had been able to control her powers better and had been ruling Arendelle ever since. 

“Wow, that is some story, Elsa. And I-I’m sorry about your parents. I suppose I’m lucky; I still have my mom. I can only imagine what it’s like not having either parent.”

“It’s difficult, definitely, but I’ve got my sister back and she’s all the family I need.” she shrugged nonchalantly. 

In the distance, they could hear the bell tower declaring the time to the kingdom. Where had the time gone? It couldn’t have been any later than ten when he and Toothless arrived in Arendelle. 

“Is it really that late already? As much as I’d love to continue to go on this magical ride, I’m afraid I need to get back to the palace. Do you think you could drop me off?” Elsa asked. “I know a spot Toothless can land without anyone spotting him.” 

“Lead the way, your majesty,” he said, jokingly as he nudged the night fury in the direction Elsa had pointed. 

Setting down just behind the castle, Hiccup helped Elsa off of Toothless and got off himself to stretch his leg. “You were right,” she told him, placing a hand on the dragon’s head. “He’s amazing. You _both_ are amazing,” she emphasized, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Would you like to come in? You could meet my sister and get something to eat. And if you wanted, you could rest here for the night. I can only imagine how long the journey was from Berk to here.”

“Uh, thanks for the offer, Elsa, but Toothless and I should probably get going. It was really nice seeing you again.”

Smiling, Elsa said, “It was nice to see you too, Hiccup Haddock.” when Toothless nudged her and let out a warble that sounded like he was being neglected. She chuckled, petting his head “And it was an honour meeting you, Toothless. Could I at least get something for your long journey?”

“I suppose that couldn’t hurt,” he shrugged. 

Elsa nodded her head and rushed into the castle. Taking the time, Hiccup looked at his surroundings and took in the visuals and vibrant colours of the greenery and architecture. Hiccup definitely planned on visiting later down the line. So much time had passed and he wanted to see if any changes had been made. 

“Here we are,” Elsa said, coming back with a little package of food for the Berkians and placed it in Hiccup’s saddlebag. “Have a safe journ-” 

“Ah ah ah ah.” 

Hiccup looked at her questioningly, not quite sure why she suddenly stopped in the middle of a sentence. He shared a glance with Toothless to see if he knew what was going on, but his dragon responded with a questioning warble. 

“Did you hear that?” she suddenly asked, not looking away from the horizon. When she turned back towards them, she saw the puzzled look on their faces. “Nevermind. Uh…” Elsa paused, trying to collect her thoughts. “I hope to see you again soon.” 

“You will,” he promised. “I can tell we’ll be seeing each other in the near future.” taking her hand, Hiccup did what a gentleman does when leaving a woman and kissed the back of her hand. Climbing onto Toothless, Hiccup looked down and smiled. “Until next time, Elsa of Arendelle.”

She chuckled, “Until next time, Hiccup Haddock; chief of Berk.” 


End file.
